Addicted to You
by LunaXCosplayer
Summary: SongFic for Addicted by Saving Abel. Draco had been dreaming of Harry since the begining of the year. every time he wakes up, he wants Harry more. It's driving him crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one! It's me again! You're probably thinking _What the heck Luna, you just uploaded a fic, like, two weeks ago. _And I would say _Well, I just got some inspiration for this one, and the end came to me very quickly. So here it is!_ And we're all happy and prancing through golden fields. XD but anyway, enough of my ramblings. **

**This is a songfic for _Addicted by Saving Abel_, which means that if you haven't heard the song, it wont make much sense. I mean, it WILL, cause this one has a bit of a progressive plot, but it'll give you the whole experience. :D So go YouTube it or something. **

**Series:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Draco is UKE)

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**_Please do not read this fanfiction if you do not approve of any of the previous elements, yada yada yada...ENJOY! (^-^)_**

* * *

><p><em>Strong, calloused hands made their way slowly down my exposed flesh, nails digging into my skin, leaving red streaks in their wake. A soft tongue and full, slightly wind chapped lips sucking and licking at my most sensitive areas. I gasped. I threaded my fingers through an unruly head of black hair, causing its owner to look up at me with burning, emerald-green eyes. The hands continued to travel lower, lower, until they reached the place I wanted to be touched most. A moaned name escaped my lips, "Harry..."<em>

I jolted awake, sweat cooling on my skin, making me shiver. Realizing that I was in my own bed, _alone_, I rubbed my face, sighing in frustration at my own subconscious. I could still feel the ghosts of the caresses I had been treated to in the dream on my body, and then noticed that a certain part of my body was very sensitive, and _extremely_ hard. I sighed again, this time in disgust. Of all the things, of all the _people_ to be having these dreams about, it just _had_ to be Potter. The one person I hated the most in the world, or at least _had _hated most until the beginning of this school year. Upon returning to Hogwarts, seeing Potter hadn't elicited the same response as it had in previous years. I found myself unable to keep my eyes off him. He had matured over the summer, his hair darkening to a shiny ebony, the light in his eyes increasing tenfold. Well, when he _wasn't_ looking at, talking to, or even being aware of me. His reaction to me was the same as always; contempt and avoidance.

I had to act as though something hadn't changed in me, and that I _of course_ felt the same way about him, _naturally._

However, this was much easier said than done.

Occasionally, I would slip. He would catch me starring at him, or I would fail to put the usual disdain in my voice when I spoke to him. Little things, but they were beginning to add up, what with Christmas approaching and it being half way through the year already. Potter _wasn't _a moron, no matter how many times I told him so. He would figure it out eventually.

The dreams had stared not two weeks into the school year. At first, they were relatively tame, with no indication that the person pleasuring me, playing with my body, was Potter. But, as the weeks turned to months, the dreams became more explicit and complex, fueled by my growing desire. Every time I woke up, I wanted him more.

As you can probably tell, by this point and time, the dreams, my desire, and having to see him every bloody day in his _bloody perfection_, which only succeeded in making me want, _need, _him more, are driving me half mad. I didn't know how much longer I could function this way.

I was becoming _very_ aware of how hard I really was, and, reaching out of the curtains surrounding my four-poster bed, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table. I cast silencing charms on said curtains, and slid my hand into my pajama bottoms. Taking hold of my member, I began stroking myself, images from various dreams mixed with my own fantasies flashing behind my eyelids. I moaned –silencing charms were one of the best spells created –as I came, whispering the name I had in my dream.

While I laid there, breathing heavily for a few minutes, starring up at the canopy of my bed, I came to a decision. One way or another, I would have Harry Potter. I was going to make him want me as much as I wanted him. He wouldn't be able to survive without me. I was through with this being one-sided.

I cast a couple of cleaning charms and replaced my wand on the table. I closed my eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness, dreams of emerald eyes clouded with need invading my otherwise good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I'm aware that this chapter is EXTREMELY short. It's more of a prolouge than a chapter, but whatevz...:) There will be at least 4 chapters to this fic, each relating to a different verse of the song. I will be putting the part it's related to at the begining of each chapter. **But pleases remember that I am not taking all the lyrics literally. Some parts will be a loose interpretation so it fits with the plot.** :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Oh girl let's take it slow  
>So as for you well you know where to go<br>I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>From all the bullshit I can't take<em>  
><em>It's not like me to walk away<em>

My chance came a day or so later as I was patrolling the halls after hours. As Head Boy, it was my job to find the curfew breakers and "correct" them. The deduction of house points had been getting a little out of hand lately, even for me, but I just chalked it up to my frustrations with Potter.

I rounded the corner just in time to see the very person I was _oh so_ frustrated with scurrying down the corridor in front of me.

"Well now, Potter," I said in a clear, rather demeaning voice, "just because you're the wizarding world's Golden Boy doesn't make you above curfew."

Potter froze in mid-step, and with an obvious drooping of his shoulders, turned to look at me, and I was met head on by the force of his gorgeous eyes.

Taking a breath to steady myself, I sauntered toward him, with what I hoped to be a smug look on my face.

Potter sighed, "Alright Malfoy, you caught me. Now can we please get this over with? I have some things to do."

I widened my eyes in mock horror, 'Oh, I'm _terribly_ sorry for interrupting your _very _important plans, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor."

Potter's perfect eyebrows twitched together, "That's it?"

My smug look was back, "Would you prefer fifteen?"

He glared, "No," and turned to leave.

I chuckled darkly as a plan formed in my mind, "Oh, I think you'll find we aren't finished here, Potter."

He turned back, "What do you-,"

I quickly drew my wand and pointed it at him, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

As soon as the realization of what was happening dawned in his eyes, Potter's entire body went rigid, and he fell to the floor.

I circled him as he laid there, his eyes following my every move.

"You see, potter, I couldn't just let you walk away after realizing what a perfect opportunity I've been given here."

Potter mumbled something, but was unable to move his mouth due to the spell.

I crouched down and smirked into his beautiful face, "Hush, there's really no use trying."

With another wave of my wand, I levitated him to a nearby classroom. I locked the door and set him down on a pair of desks I had pushed together. Potter's eyes darted between me and the rest of the room, and widened when I bent down and ran my lips down the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I can't take it any longer. These passed months have been driving me mad..."

I gently kissed the exposed portion of his collarbone, feeling his pulse jump against my lips as they touched the hollow of his throat. Undoing the fastenings of his robes, I trailed my fingers down his chest and to the hem of his shirt, pushed it up, and kissed the olive toned skin of his stomach. His breathing sped as I did, and what may have been the beginnings of a moan escaped him before he stifled it. I ginned, knowing that soon he wouldn't have any control over the sounds he'd be making.

I went higher and higher, kissing and licking as I did until I reached his chest. I swirled my tongue around one of his nipples while rolling the other between my fingers. He couldn't contain his moan this time, and seemed to almost give up trying after that. I traveled back down the center of his chest to his stomach. I ran my tongue around his navel before dipping it inside, Potter's breath hitching. My hands, which had been stroking his sides, began working on the button of his pants, then the zipper. Potter's breathing stopped completely as I slid his pants and boxers down, allowing his hard member to come free.

I glanced back up at his face, and almost groaned myself. Potter's cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark and half lidded, and his emerald gaze sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to do unmentionable things to him until he had moaned himself hoarse, but that wasn't part of the plan. Taking my hands off him was the hardest thing I've ever done.

Potter blinked at me in confusion, none of the arousal leaving his eyes. I simply stood there, looking at him. I didn't touch him again. The arousal began to be replaced by anger, and then some panic. He couldn't do anything as I walked to the door and unlocked it without a word. Just before I closed it again, I flicked my wand, undoing the spell. Then I ran like hell down the halls to the Slitherin dorms, although, I couldn't see Potter following any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Hey guys! Sorry for the __**extremely**__ late update of this chapter. I kinda lost my inspiration and motivation for this fanfic, but now it's back! Huzzah! *rides away on horse*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I'm so addicted too all the things  
>You do when you're going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make<br>With every breathe you take  
>It's not like anything<br>When you're loving me_

_I couldn't move. My arms were crossed over my head, my legs were splayed, I was naked, and __**I couldn't move.**__ I didn't feel any straps or anything else holding me down, I simply couldn't control any of my voluntary muscles. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and what looked like a person moved into my field of vision. A person I recognized immediately. Draco Malfoy stood over my __**very**__ exposed form. He eyed me for a moment before climbing onto the surface I was laying onto sit between my knees._

_He smirked, looking down, "Oh Harry, it would appear as though you're happy to see me," He shifted his gaze to my face, lust and hunger burning in his eyes._

_I looked down as well and saw that I was fully erect. My cheeks heated, but I didn't have long to feel embarrassed. Draco lightly brushed his hand down my shaft, banishing all thoughts. His movements became bolder, his grip more firm, and I found that I did have control over one part of my body. My mouth was open in a silent gasp, deep moans coming up from my core. Suddenly, the sensation changed, and I realized Draco had replaced his hand with his mouth. My moans and gasps became more desperate, urgent, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to move my hips. A hot, tight feeling began to build in my stomach, growing stronger and stronger until I came, screaming the name of the beautiful creature above me with abandon..._

I jerked myself awake, sweat cooling on my overheated skin. Breathing hard, I sat up and ripped off my soaked shirt. I couldn't believe the dream I'd just had. And about _who_. I smoothed back the catastrophe I called my hair, trying to calm down.

This was all _his_ fault. I hadn't slept well in two nights, ever since he'd taken me to that classroom...

I shook my head, attempting to shake the unwanted memories out my ears. It seemed that the less I let myself think about what'd happened, the more I dreamt about it. Nothing _majorly significant_ had happened, certainly not what was in my dream, however, my subconscious was _more_ than happy to add its own ending.

I sighed rather explosively and tried to ignore a realization I had just come to; I was painfully hard. I refused to bloody _masturbate_ to anything involving Draco Bloody Malfoy, so I lay back down and tried, to no avail, to get back to sleep. I sighed again. This was going to be another long night.

* * *

><p>I looked up from my parchment as Potter tried unsuccessfully to sneak in the back of Potions class. I hadn't seen him in the other classes we shared. In fact, I hadn't seen him much at all in the last couple days. Ever since we met in the halls after hours, he'd been taking great care to avoid me at all costs.<p>

"How wonderful of you to join us, Mr. Potter," Snape droned in his demeaning way.

"Sorry, Professor," Potter replied, his eyes on the floor as he passed my table. I attempted to get his attention, but he ignored me completely.

I spent the remainder of the class staring at the back of his unruly head, wondering if it was possible for my plan to have gone horribly awry. I scowled. Then again, I _had_ assaulted Potter, rather forcefully in fact, so maybe he was just sorting out his feelings about the whole thing.

As Potter and his gang passed me on their way out of the classroom, I overheard Weasley say, "Ready for the match tonight, Harry? I bet we obliterate Hufflepuff."

I smiled a slow, scheming smile. So there was a quiditch match tonight. A new plan outlined itself in my head as I exited the class. Potter had better sort his feelings out quickly, or he was in for a very confusing night.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after all the celebration of beating Hufflepuff to a pulp, I peeled off my mud-spattered, sweat-soaked quiditch robes and replaced them with a towel. Ron and the others had already showered and gone, so I was alone in the locker rooms. I laid my robes across a bench, exhaustion making me slow and lazy. It had been a rather hard match. Not so much due to the skill of the other team, especially not the seeker, but because of the fact that every time I made a circle by the stands, Draco Malfoy would be staring up at me, almost <em>leering<em> with that stupid smirk on his stupid face.

I put my shoes and pants in a locker and slammed the door shut. He messed me up. I leaned my forehead on the locker door and sighed through my teeth. His looks made me hot and distracted, and it took what I swear was five minutes to get myself back together, but by that time, he was there again, invading every corner of my brain that was supposed to be focused on the match.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Not necessarily what he'd done, but just _him_. The way he walked, the faces he made, but mostly about how he'd been toward me this year. The insults and banter didn't flow like they used to, almost as if they were forced. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off.

I straightened, ready to go take a shower and then try to get some sleep, but suddenly found myself shoved against the lockers, my arms pinned above my head. I tried twisting around to see what was going on when I body pressed against my back, further pinning me to the lockers.

My breath picked up. Was this someone's idea of a joke? I had another theory as well, but refused to go there.

However, I was forced to when a drawling voice said in my ear, "It's been a while since I've seen you, Potter. Where've you been hiding?"

_Draco._

"What're you doing? Get off me!" I hoped the anger in my voice would hide how much my head was beginning to spin. There were things I'd missed about him, like how good he smelled and how his voice traveled over my ears like velvet. I tried not to shiver as he ran his lips-or possibly his tongue-up the back of my neck.

"I thought that it would be obvious by now," He replied in a low voice, tracing the shell of my ear with what was _definitely _his tongue and biting lightly.

My hands curled into fists as I fought my brain for control. I tried to push against the lockers and get away, but there was an amazing amount of strength packed into Draco's thin body and I barely moved. He swirled his tongue around the inner part of my ear and a gasp made it out of my mouth before I could stop it.

My breath was ragged and my legs were quickly turning to pudding. Things only got worse when Draco pressed against me again, and I felt a definite bulge against my ass. I blanched and moved away, but that only resulted in my own hard on being ground against the lockers and I moaned in surprise. I heard Draco exhale behind me and then he was crushing himself against me once more, only more forcefully, causing a good deal of friction for both of us.

He continued to grind me against the locker, kissing and licking every inch of my neck and shoulders. I stopped fighting for control, carnal instinct taking over. I moaned like a slut and did nothing to stop it. His breath was hot in my ear and I just barely registered him whispering my name, "Harry..."

That sent me over the edge. I came hard, my back arching. My head still reeling from the force of my climax, I realized that Draco was no longer behind me. I stood there, waiting to see if he'd do anything else. Seconds ticked by, nothing. I turned around only to find that he was gone. Gone. Just like that. Anger boiled up from my core and I slammed a fist against the locker I'd just been almost fucked against.

_**Bastard.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yaaaaaaay chapter 3! :D One more after this! (also as kinda a side thing, has anyone else been having trouble with the whole site being italicized?) _


End file.
